Esok Hari Ulang Tahunku
by The Sirius of Black Daria
Summary: "Esok hari ulang tahunku… aku ingin berubah…"/harapan seorang gadis kecil ketika ia merasa bahwa mimpinya sudah mulai retak/"Hari ini kau menghancurkan mimpiku…"/mampukah Kakashi membantu Rin untuk bangun dari mimpinya?/dedicated for my Birthday!


Summary : "Esok hari ulang tahunku… aku ingin berubah…"/itulah harapan dari seorang gadis kecil ketika ia merasa bahwa mimpinya sudah mulai retak/"Hari ini kau menghancurkan mimpiku…"/mampukah Kakashi membantu Rin untuk bangun dari mimpinya?

Disclaimer : Naruto tetep punya Masashi Kishimoto.

Genre : Drama and Romance.

Warnings : Gak tau mau dikasih warning apa.

* * *

><p>Hallo semua.. namaku Rin. Aku adalah seorang kunoichi dari Konoha gakure. Kini aku masih berpangkat genin sih.. tapi, kuharap aku dapat mengubahnya dengan segera. Aku seharusnya merasa beruntung karena kini aku memiliki seorang sensei yang tampan juga kuat, senseiku itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Namikaze Minato, hokage keempat setelah Sarutobi-sama. Aku juga harus berbangga hati masuk ke dalam tim yang anggotanya tergolong hebat. Pertama, Uchiha Obito, ia adalah seorang anak manis. Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau suatu saat aku akan berada dalam suatu ruang lingkup yang sama dengan seorang Uchiha. Obito anaknya baik, tapi aku heran karena ia selalu memakai pelindung mata ke manapun. Selanjutnya Hatake Kakashi. Tentang dia… ergh… dia anaknya cukup manis, tampan, ia memiliki rambut berwarna agak keperakkan. Jika Obito selalu memakai pelindung mata. Kakashi, di pihak yang lain selalu menggunakan masker aneh yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Meski ia anaknya agak… aneh… tapi, aku suka dia!<p>

**Esok Hari Ulang Tahunku**

"Kakashi, kau sudah datang dari tadi, ya?" tegurku ketika aku melihatnya sedang berdiri di dekat jembatan itu.

Ia melirikku sejenak. "Tidak juga,"

"Hei, Hei, kau pikir hari ini sensei akan mengajarkan apa pada kita?" tanyaku dengan antusias. Betapa tidak? Kemarin sensei berjanji akan mengajarkan kami jurus baru.

"Sesuatu yang berguna, kuyakin itu," jawabnya klise.

Aku tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, Kakashi memang selalu begitu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Obito mana?" tanyaku ketika menyadari rekanku yang satu itu belum terlihat batang hidungnya.

"Belum datang. Tak bisakah kau melihat?"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku kesal, ada apa sih dengan Kakashi?

"Rin,"

Meski kesal aku tetap menoleh ketika aku merasakan namaku dipanggil oleh Kakashi.

"Apa alasanmu menjadi seorang ninja?"

Aku mengerenyitkan dahiku tanda kebingungan.

"Bukannya aku sudah pernah bilang? Aku harap dengan menjadi seorang ninja aku bisa melindungi orang yang aku sayang."

"Begitukah?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak."

Aku alihkan pandanganku ke langit biru yang terbentang luas dia atas kepala kami.

"_Mimpiku adalah menjadi seorang kunoichi yang kuat, agar aku dapat melindungi orang yang penting bagiku…"_

"Kakashi, hari ini cukup cerah ya!"

_"… agar aku dapat melindungimu."_

"Mari kita latihan dengan semangat!"

O.o.O.o.O

Hari ini hari minggu. Aku tak ada jadwal apapun hari ini. Tidak ada latihan, tidak ada misi, dan tidak ada Kakashi. Aku mengunyah dengan pelan sarapan pagiku, toh hari ini aku tak perlu buru-buru sekali, bukan?

Saat siang aku memutuskan untuk keluar, ternyata berdiam diri di rumah itu lumayan membosankan juga. Aku membawa kakiku ke manapun hati ini ingin pergi, hingga akhirnya aku sadar, aku sudah berada di tempat aku dan timku biasa berlatih.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Suara Kakashi yang khas langsung terdengar jelas olehku.

"Kau sendiri?" tanyaku.

"Aku sedang berlatih, kau?"

Kulihat ia melompat dari satu pohon yang cukup tinggi lalu berjalan ke arahku. Ia menggunakan baju abu-abu lengan pendek serta celana panjang yang biasa ia gunakan sehari-hari. Wajahnya kotor dengan debu yang menempel di sana-sini, juga keringat yang turun dari dahinya. Ia terlihat makin tampan..

"Berjalan-jalan."

"Kupikir kau mau mengadakan sparing denganku," ucapnya dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa.

"Kalau kita sparing, aku pasti kalah, hahaha. Kenapa tidak dengan Obito saja?"

"Obito tak ada di sini, bodoh!" Ia mendengus kecil, "Lagipula, apa selamanya kau mau menjadi seperti itu?"

"Eh?"

"Menjadi seorang ninja pecundang yang selalu kalah? Kalau kau tak bisa mengalahkanku bagaimana jadinya dengan mimpimu? Kau mau melindungi orang yang kau sayangi, bukan?"

Aku tercengang atas ucapannya itu. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir ucapannya itu ada benarnya juga. Aku selalu mengecap diriku lemah di hadapan Kakashi. Bukan kah orang yang aku ingin lindungi itu Kakashi? Bodoh! Bagaimana caranya aku melindungi orang yang bahkan lebih kuat dariku?

"_Kau tahu? Semuanya bermula di hari itu…"_

"_Hari ketika kau meminjamkan tanganmu untuk…"_

"… _menghapus air mataku."_

"Tentu saja aku tak mau kalah! Kau mau sparing? Ayo.. Aku layani!"

"_Kini biar aku yang meminjamkan tanganku…"_

O.o.O.o.O

"Kakashi ikut ujian Jounin? Apa itu benar sensei?" tanyaku suatu siang.

"Iya, kemarin dia sudah mulai ujiannya. Doakan saja, ya," jawab Minato-sensei.

"Oh begitu, ya?"

Tubuhku langsung lemas seketika. Kakashi ikut ujian Jounin? Kalau ia lulus, maka ia akan berada dua tingkat di atasku! Aku membungkuk kepada Minato-sensei lalu melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.

Kakashi berkembang menjadi semakin kuat, kalau begini terus aku bisa tertinggal jauh. Air mata terasa menggenang di kedua mataku. Tidak! Bukannya aku tidak suka jika Kakashi menjadi seorang Jounin, sebagai orang yang menyukainya tentu saja aku akan sangat mendukung. Tapi, jika hal itu terjadi… maka kurasa mimpiku akan benar-benar musnah.

Demi Kakashi aku mencoba untuk memperdalam jutsu yang kurang ia kuasai, seperti jutsu penyembuhan. Aku rela belajar terus menerus agar dapat menguasai jutsu itu. Tapi sepertinya, hal itu belum cukup.

"Aku harus bisa menjadi lebih kuat!" pekikku dalam hati.

"_Aku tak bisa terus-terusan menjadi orang yang lemah."_

"_Aku ingin melindungimu."_

O.o.O.o.O

Aku lirik kalender yang ada di sudut ruangan kamarku. 14 November. Aku terkejut ketika menyadari tanggal setelah hari ini dilingkari merah.

"Benar juga, besok… hari ulang tahunku."

Selama ini rasanya aku terlalu sibuk berlatih, untuk mengejar ketertinggalanku dari Kakashi, sehingga hal detil seperti ini aku lupakan. Dasar! Apa artinya ulang tahun jika aku tak dapat berubah?

Aku abaikan kalender yang terpampang rapi itu, lalu mulai mengambil kantung ninjaku dan beberapa gulungan jurus. Hari ini aku harus berlatih juga.

_Siapa yang peduli dengan hari ulang tahun?_

Aku berjalan dengan langkah yang tergesa, aku sudah berjanji akan datang pagi-pagi kepada Minato-sensei. Seperti biasanya, ia yang akan memantau juga membantu dalam sesi berlatihku.

Hampir lupa, tentang Obito… kudengar ia harus mengikuti orangtuanya untuk menghadiri semacam pertemuan antara klan-klan yang tersohor di Sunagakure. Pantas saja aku tak menemuinya seminggu ini.

"Ohayou! Sensei!" sapaku dengan bersemangat.

"Ah, Ohayou Rin! Lihat siapa yang ada di sini!" ucapnya.

Aku berjalan mendekat agar dapat melihat orang yang dimaksudkan sensei-ku itu.

"Kakashi?"

"Yo!"

"Kupikir kau sedang ada ujian jounin."

Ia melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada dan memandangku dengan tatapan malas. "Kau pikir aku akan selamanya ada di ujian jounin?"

"Jadi?"

Ia menurunkan lengannya, "Jadi?"

"Apa kau…" aku menahan nafasku. "Apa kau berhasil menjadi jounin?"

Ia mengangguk lalu mengangkat satu jempolnya ke udara. "Sudah tentu, bukan?"

Aku bagaikan tersengat listrik saat itu, ternyata memang benar, aku semakin jauh dengannya.

"Wah selamat ya!" ucapku setengah hati.

"Un,"

"_Esok hari ulang tahunku… aku ingin berubah…"_

"Kau juga harus segera menyusulku, Rin."

Kulihat Kakashi tersenyum padaku, meski ia menggunakan maskernya, tapi sorot matanya tak bisa berbohong. Ia menempatkan satu tangannya di atas kepalaku, dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Jangan merasa kalah begitu,"

Aku tersenyum. "Aku tidak merasa kalah."

"Lalu kenapa kau murung begitu?" tanya Kakashi.

"Aku…"

Kulepaskan tangan Kakashi dari kepalaku, lalu mulai berjalan mundur.

"Aku hanya…"

"Kau kenapa?" kini kudengar Minato-sensei yang bertanya.

"Kakashi… aku benci padamu."

"_Hari ini kau menghancurkan mimpiku…"_

"_Sungguh aku membencimu…"_

O.o.O.o.O

Aku biarkan rambut pendekku mencuat ke segala arah, rasanya malas untuk sekedar merapikannya. Kemarin, aku kabur dari hadapan Kakashi setelah mengatakan kalau aku membencinya. Aku sungguh bodoh!

"Rin, ada teman."

Suara kaa-san membuyarkan lamunanku, dengan malas aku segera berdiri dari posisiku dan berjalan ke bawah.

"Siapa?" tanyaku malas.

Aku agak keheranan melihat ada Kakashi di ruang tamuku. "Selamat ulang tahun, Rin," ucapnya.

Aku terdiam, "Selamat ulang tahun?" aku mengulang persis kata yang dilontarkannya.

"Hari ini ulang tahunmu, bukan?"

Tanpa kusadari aku mengangguk, ya benar! Hari ini, tanggal 15 November memang hari ulang tahunku.

"Kau tidak marah?" tanyaku asal.

"Marah karena apa?"

"Aku mengatakan aku membencimu."

Kami berdua lalu tenggelam dalam keheningan.

"Tak apa," ia menjawab.

"Bohong!"

"Sudah kukatakan, tak apa," ia menatap intens mataku yang gelap.

"Rin yang kukenal akan melakukan segala sesuatu dengan pemikiran yang matang, jadi tak apa."

Aku tertawa pelan. "Sudah kuduga, aku benar-benar membencimu."

"Mengapa?"

"Karena kau telah menghancurkan mimpiku,"

Ia terdiam sejenak untuk berpikir. "Aku tak menghancurkannya, aku hanya memberimu mimpi yang baru."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku sengit.

"Ini maksudku."

Tanpa kusadari kini ia sudah berdiri di depanku. Kecepatan macam apa itu? mataku membelalak ketika kusadari kini bibir kami telah bertautan satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Kau tahu mimpiku?" Kakashi bertanya lembut ke telingaku setelah bibir kami terpisah.

"Menjadi ninja yang taat pada peraturan?"

Ia tertawa pelan, nafasnya yang hangat menggelitik tengkuk-ku. "Aku ingin menjadi ninja yang hebat, agar aku dapat memastikan kau tak akan pernah berpaling pada anak uchiha itu."

~ Owari ~

**_- The Sirius of Black Daria –_**

* * *

><p>AN : Hallo, Sirius publish fic baru lagi nih! ;) fic ini diketik dalam waktu kurang dari satu hari. Awalnya gak begitu niat bikin, tapi berhubung hari ini **Sirius** juga** ulang tahun** jadi bikin aja. Kebetulan kalau di anime Naruto yang ulang tahunnya sama kaya Sirius itu Rin. Itu... temennya Kakashi dan Obito. Selain Rin sebenernya ada satu lagi yang jadi musuh Naruto di ujian chunin, tapi karena Sirius sama Rin sama-sama cewe jadi -mungkin- _feel-_nya bisa lebih dapet. hehe.

Ya sudah, kasih tahu pendapat kalian lewat review, ya.. :D kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat membantu Sirius.

Kakashi : "Happy Birthday, Rin."

Sirius : "Buat aku mana, Kaka-sensei?"

Kakashi : "Selamat Ulang Tahun, Sirius."

Sirius : "Arigatou!"

Rin : "Makasih, Kakashi..." *blushing* "Review ya minna! jangan lupa!"

So, Mind to Review? :D

(^.^)v

R.E.V.I.E.W


End file.
